


stifling

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They're in a practice room so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: 'Hyunggu felt his resolve crumbling more and more by the moment. He might have been stubborn, but he’d never been good at turning Hui down. Especially when it was something he wanted too. It didn’t matter how stupid of an idea it was, because he was sighing and pulling Hui closer by the hand. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he said, leaning his forehead against Hui’s.“Maybe, but you love me anyways, right baby?”Hyunggu felt his heart twist into something unrecognizable at the way Hui spoke, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He swallowed, nodding at him because he wasn’t sure he trusted himself to speak (he did love him. He loved him too much to put into any coherent string of words).'-written for day one of ptg canon compliant week! the prompt was sweaty sex
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	stifling

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but take it ig

Hyunggu’s hair was plastered to his forehead as he walked to the wall of the practice room, leaning down to grab his water bottle. He drank from it in long greedy gulps, his chest still heaving. He’d spent the entire morning trying to choreograph a dance, and although it was finally coming together, he was sore from the toll of it. It was a more powerful dance, and it didn’t help that the air hadn’t been working right all week. Hui had tried to tell him not to overwork himself in the stifling heat, but like Hui, Hyunggu had only the most minimal understanding of taking it easy. 

He set the water bottle back down before bracing himself against the wall, letting his forehead drop forward. He needed a shower and then maybe a massage. And then maybe a nap, but he didn’t have enough time in the day to justify taking a nap. He was ready to grab his things and leave the practice room to hopefully get other work done when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Normally, he’d have heard the door open, but he’d left it propped in an attempt to make the room less stifling. He didn’t have to see who stood behind him to know who it was. “Huiiiii, don’t hug me. I’m gross and sweaty right now,” he whined.

“So am I. We can be gross and sweaty together,” Hui said, his voice muffled in Hyunggu’s back.

Hyunggu turned around in his grip to face him. Between Hui clinging to him and the heat of the room, he felt like he was being hugged by a furnace. Hui looked up at him with a grin. His hair clung to his forehead and his cheeks were red from the heat. He wore a neon green tank top and basketball shorts, and Hyunggu had the sneaking suspicion that Hongseok had dragged him to the gym. Hyunggu could feel the likelihood of himself getting rest diminishing the longer he stared at Hui. “Alright. What do you want then?” He asked, his voice sounding even more defeated than he already felt. 

“You. You’ve been working yourself nonstop the past couple of weeks and I miss you,” he said, his lips pushing into a pout. Hyunggu felt his heart tug in his chest. Usually he was the one having to beg Hui to leave the studio, but for once, their roles were reversed. He had a habit of throwing himself completely into dancing, and lately it’d been almost enough to make him forget that he wasn’t _just_ a dancer. He was a singer and a writer and an artist _and_ he was Hui’s partner. He wasn’t even entirely sure when the last time he was alone with Hui for more than five minutes had been. 

“Okay,” Hyunggu said, his voice barely a whisper. “You can have me.”

Hui beamed at him before starting to lean in, but Hyunggu pulled away. When the other whined, Hyunggu pointed at the door. “Anyone could walk by. I don’t think we’d exactly get let off easily if a trainee just happened to see us.” 

“You’re no fun,” Hui said with a pout.

“But I do have a point,” Hyunggu said, before ducking out from under Hui’s arms to grab his bag. “Come on, let’s go take a shower and then you can have as much Kino time as you want.”

“What if I didn’t want to wait. You still have the studio for an hour, right? Everyone knows not to disturb you when you’re working—” Hui began, his lips pulling into a grin as he bounded across the room. Hyunggu watched as he shut the door of the room, letting it lock behind him. 

“Hui, it’s already hotter than hell in here. I had that propped open so it wouldn’t be so stifling—”

“But now we don’t have to worry about somebody seeing us,” he said, making his way back towards Hyunggu and reaching to hold one of his hands. “Please?”

Hyunggu felt his resolve crumbling more and more by the moment. He might have been stubborn, but he’d never been good at turning Hui down. Especially when it was something he wanted too. It didn’t matter how stupid of an idea it was, because he was sighing and pulling Hui closer by the hand. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he said, leaning his forehead against Hui’s.

“Maybe, but you love me anyways, right baby?”

Hyunggu felt his heart twist into something unrecognizable at the way Hui spoke, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He swallowed, nodding at him because he wasn’t sure he trusted himself to speak (he _did_ love him. He loved him too much to put into any coherent string of words). 

“Good,” Hui whispered. Then, he was tilting his head up, closing the distance between them. His lips were soft and warm and Hyunggu leaned into the kiss with a sigh. He reached up, letting his fingers tangle in Hui’s hair. It was still somewhat damp with sweat, but Hyunggu couldn’t bring himself to care. The past couple of weeks, all that had happened between him and Hui were a few quick pecks in passing or a couple lingering touches. They hadn’t even been sleeping in the same room because their schedules were so different that it was easier to sleep alone. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Hui until he had him in his arms. The realization was a crushing weight on his chest, and suddenly he felt like a man getting his first sip of water after days of going without. He didn’t care if it was dramatic. 

Hyunggu parted his lips in a sigh and Hui took the opportunity to press into his mouth with his tongue, his hands creeping down to slide under his shirt. His fingers moved lightly against his skin and Hyunggu leaned into his touch. The room was already hot as it was, and his skin felt like fire everywhere Hui touched. His thin tee-shirt was suddenly the most inconvenient thing in the world. He broke the kiss, pulling back to tug at his shirt. Hui watched him with a soft smile. He never got tired of the way Hui looked at him. It didn’t matter if he was exhausted and sweaty from spending hours perfecting choreography because Hui always looked at him as if he were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Just as quickly, Hui was pulling his own tank top off, tossing it to the floor in the general direction of Hyunggu’s bag. When he closed the distance between them again, his mouth was hot on Hyunggu’s neck. It didn’t matter how stifling the room was or how hot his touch was, because every graze of lips against skin sent shivers down Hyunggu’s spine. He tilted his head to the side to give Hui more space, sighing as he nipped softly at the flesh there. He wanted Hui to mark him. He wanted proof of what they were doing and proof that he was Hui’s, but they’d be having stages soon and neither of them could risk there being visible marks. He knew that Hui knew full well the effect he had on him. He was desperate and Hui was a tease. 

When Hui pulled away from his neck, his eyes slowly trailed up and down Hyunggu’s body. He had the overwhelming feeling of being sized up, and he savored every moment of it. The hunger in Hui’s eyes only made Hyunggu that much more desperate to give him everything he asked for. He watched with curiosity as Hui tugged at his shorts before pulling them off, and then he licked his lips. Hui was already half hard, and the way he was staring at him was enough to make him feel weak at the knees. 

“Help me out, baby?” His voice was gentle, with barely a hint of pleading in it, and Hyunggu found himself nodding before dropping to his knees in front of him. Hui didn’t have to ask twice, and Hyunggu didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around his cock, giving him a couple slow strokes before dipping down to swirl his tongue around the head. The bitter taste of precum mingled with sweat as Hyunggu continued to lap at his head. Above him, Hui was sighing softly, reaching down to tangle a hand in his hair. When he finally wrapped his lips around him, Hui gripped onto his hair as if it were the only thing keeping him rooted to the earth. 

“Shit,” Hui cursed when Hyunggu began bobbing his head in earnest. He could feel his grip on his hair tighten and the feeling only made warmth pool in his belly that much more. “You’re so good, baby.” _Baby._ It didn’t matter how often Hui called him it or how ridiculous it was. Maybe it was the way he said it or maybe it was the fact that it was _him_ saying it; all Hyunggu knew that it was easily one of his favorite things to hear. 

He could feel himself straining against his own joggers, and absently he realized he’d been rubbing his thighs together, desperate for some sort of friction. He let out a whine around Hui. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d come like that, and he hadn’t thought to bring a change of clothes. He pulled off of Hui with a soft pop, leaning his face in Hui’s hand. “Please… I need you,” he said. He didn’t care how needy he sounded. He needed some sort of release and he knew Hui was barely in the position to deny him. 

“Okay. We can do whatever you want,” Hui said, smiling at him sweetly. What _did_ he want? Hyunggu forced himself to consider the options past the hazy cloud of need that’d fogged up his mind. He was tired and sore from spending the morning in the practice room, and the idea of having to exert himself even more sounded unappealing. He didn’t care if Hui had just gotten back from the gym and he didn’t care if it was greedy, because what he really wanted was to just lay back and let Hui do all the work for them both. 

“Fuck me, then. Just be gentle because I’m already sore as hell,” he said, his cheeks heating up from the admission. 

“That makes two of us then, hm? Your wish is my command, baby. Anything for you,” Hui said with a gentle smile. “I don’t suppose you have anything helpful in that duffle bag?” 

Hyunggu laughed weakly. “I don’t make a habit of carrying lube around with me, Hui. There should be some condoms in the side pocket though.”

He watched as Hui wandered over before kneeling down to look through the bag. Sure enough, he was able to find the condoms in question. Hyunggu had put them in that bag ages ago when he’d taken it on a weekend trip with Hui during a time that they had a break in activities. He’d forgotten to take them out when he unpacked afterwards, and he’d ended up just leaving them there because he figured they might come in handy. He was thankful that he’d left them there, then. 

Just as quickly, Hui was making his way back to Hyunggu, wrapper held between his fingers and a hungry grin on his face. He kneeled down in front of where Hyunggu still sat on the floor, kissing him softly on the forehead before tugging at the band of his joggers and briefs. Hyunggu lifted his hips enough that Hui could pull them off with ease. Where normally, he might have shivered from the feeling of cool air on his skin, being naked provided no relief from the stifling heat. If anything, he felt hotter, and with the door being closed and cutting off all air circulation in the room, Hyunggu felt almost suffocated by the heat. He was hyper aware of the trickle of sweat down his neck and the way his hair clung to his forehead as Hui pushed it out of his face. 

He’d normally feel self conscious, but Hui made it all slip away, staring at him with wonder and licking his lips before leaning in to kiss him again as he pushed him down until he was laying on his back. The floor was only slightly cool against his skin, but even that slight difference felt like a blessing. When Hui teased his entrance with a finger, Hyunggu broke the kiss, reaching down to grab his wrist. “You don’t need to—”

“If I don’t, then that kinda defeats the purpose of being gentle, baby. Let me, or I’ll have to listen to you complain later,” he laughed. Hyunggu was about to make a sound of protest—he certainly would _not_ complain—but he sighed, letting his head drop back against the floor. Hui was only trying to help, but he was desperate for the feeling of Hui inside of him rather than his fingers. Still, he sighed when Hui pressed his finger inside, moving it carefully. Hyunggu resisted the urge to move his hips as Hui fingered him, but he was desperate for some sort of relief and Hui was pressed against him in all the right places. 

When he added another finger, Hyunggu let out a soft moan. It didn’t matter how gentle Hui was with him, because they’d both be sore as hell later. Having sex after spending the morning working out and practicing choreography wasn’t their best decision, and add the fact that they were on the goddamn floor of a practice room, and Hyunggu knew that he’d probably be cursing at himself for his choices the next day. For the moment, it didn’t matter. Let him be sore later. All that mattered was that he was with Hui after what felt like ages. 

He sighed in relief when Hui finally pulled his fingers out, and he was hyper aware of the sound of a wrapper ripping and the sound of Hui sighing as he slid the condom onto himself. Then, he was leaning over Hyunggu again, kissing him slowly. “I love you, baby.”

“I know,” Hyunggu breathed, his lips still close enough to Hui’s that they brushed together. 

Hui took a moment to line himself up, before meeting Hyunggu’s eyes as if waiting for confirmation. He gave a soft nod, and then Hui was pressing in. Hyunggu was suddenly thankful that he’d still let Hui prep him first as he felt him filling him excruciatingly slowly. He let out a whine, reaching up to grip Hui’s back as he bottomed out. When he started moving, Hyunggu dug his fingers into Hui’s back, arching beneath him as he let out a gasp. They might have had the room to themselves for the moment and the barrier of a locked door, but he couldn’t be too loud either. After all, anyone could walk by and there would be no mistaking what was happening behind that door if Hyunggu let himself go too much. 

The only person who knew his body as well as he did was Hui, and every thrust of his hips sent him brushing against the tight bundle of nerves that had Hyunggu seeing stars. He weakly rocked his hips against Hui, and the combo of skin on skin with the way he moved inside of him was enough to make a whine leave his lips. Hui reached up quickly, kissing his forehead before covering his mouth with his hand. Hyunggu whined again, but this time the sound was muffled by Hui’s hand and he had to try not to think about why he liked being held down like that. It only turned him on more, and he had the sudden image of being tied up and gagged, at Hui’s disposal. He’d have to bring up the possibility of such a thing later and hope that Hui was just as into the idea as he was. 

He could feel the familiar pooling of warmth in his stomach as each brush against his prostate sent him veering closer to the edge. He gasped against Hui’s hand before pressing his lips against it, clinging to his back tightly and desperate for as much as he could get at once. When Hui dipped down and kissed his forehead again, giving a particularly hard thrust, it was over. Hyunggu moaned against Hui’s hand as he felt every part of him tense around Hui, and then he was spilling all over his stomach. Not even Hui’s hand was enough to muffle the sounds that left his lips as he writhed under him, his thighs shaking as Hui kept moving and kept hitting that same spot. The feeling of him tightening around him must have been the final push that Hui needed because then he was letting out a soft curse, burying his face in his neck as he came. 

For a moment they lay there tangled on the floor, Hui having let his hand fall away from Hyunggu’s mouth so that he could properly catch his breath. Then, Hui was pulling out and the moment was over. The room was even more unbearably hot than it had been before and their skin was slick with sweat. Hyunggu winced as he sat up and noticed how wet his hair was. No doubt someone would ask why he’d shut the door when it cut off the air circulation of the room, and he wasn’t sure he had the energy to come up with a good enough excuse. 

“I hope you have something in that bag we can clean up with,” Hui said, giving a breathless laugh.

Hyunggu nodded, but made no move to get up. If he was out of energy before, he wasn’t sure what that made him now. The thought of moving was unbearable. “There should be a towel in my bag,” he said softly. 

Hui nodded, pushing himself to his feet a little too quickly. He winced, before making his way to the corner of the room, tossing his condom into the trash bin before finding the towel in question. Then, he was making his way back to Hyunggu, kneeling down in front of him before dabbing at his forehead with the towel and then shaking it over his hair. It felt nice to get some of the moisture off of his skin, but he was still slick with sweat, and even as Hui moved the towel down his torso to wipe away the sticky mess of cum, he felt like a complete mess. Still, it was nice to let Hui attend to him.

“Don’t worry. As soon as we get back to the dorm, we’ll take a nice long shower okay?” Hui said, breaking Hyunggu out of his daze. He wanted nothing more. The idea of standing under the refreshing spray of water was so enticing Hyunggu thought he might cry.

When Hui was satisfied, he crumpled up the towel and tossed it back into Hyunggu’s bag before extending a hand to help Hyunggu back to his feet. He grimaced as he reached for his clothes, taking his time to put them back on. The fabric clung to his skin uncomfortably. When he turned to face Hui, the other was already dressed and rooting through the cleaning cabinet. 

“Let me help—“ Hyunggu began, but Hui held up his hand. 

“I’ve got it, baby.”

Hyunggu frowned, before making his way past Hui and reaching into the cabinet to grab spray and a dry mop for the floor. It was common courtesy to clean the room when they were done anyways, but considering the fact that they’d fucked in there, Hyunggu was praying that the scent of cleaning solution would be overpowering enough to erase their evidence. “Put on some music while we clean,” he said, smiling at Hui before walking away. Hui stared at him in shock for a moment before nodding and connecting his phone to the speaker, letting an upbeat rock song play through the room. 

Hyunggu watched as he made his way back to the cabinet, grabbing glass cleaner and a towel for the mirror, and then the pair of them wordlessly set to work cleaning the room. Hyunggu let himself get lost in the music, and even though the room was still suffocatingly hot, cleaning was enough to help bring him back to earth. Hopefully they wouldn’t run into anyone before they had the chance to properly shower, but they’d never had the best luck. At least Hyunggu’s mind had begun to clear past the haze that had clouded his thoughts before and he might be able to lie his way around any awkward encounters. 

Soon enough, the room was clean and filled with the scent of disinfectant and glass cleaner. Between that and the heat, it was enough to make it hard to breathe, but satisfied, Hui clicked off the music and they put their things away. “Let’s get back okay? You’ve been working yourself all morning and you deserve a break.”

Hyunggu would have normally argued. He still had plenty of things he wanted to go over again, but Hui was right. He needed a break, and he missed Hui anyways. The idea of spending the rest of the day curled up in their dorm together sounded wonderful. They’d need to go back that night for a group rehearsal, but at least they could take it easy for a few hours. He nodded before slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

As the two of them opened the door, Shinwon was reaching for the handle. He pulled his hand away just as quickly, before stepping away. “Sorry, I didn’t know you guys were in here,” he apologized quietly, eyes darting between them. 

“It’s fine, we were just leaving. It’s all yours now,” Hyunggu said, trying to smile reassuringly. His mind decided that that was the perfect moment to replay everything he’d just done in there with Hui and he could feel himself starting to blush. 

“Oh… okay then,” Shinwon said, nodding quickly. His stare was still lingering on them both and Hyunggu had the creeping feeling that he knew. He had to know because he was so damn perceptive. It didn’t matter if neither of them had outright told anybody they were together yet, because they’d been found out and-

“Hyunggu,” Hui’s voice broke Hyunggu from his daze and he looked at him. “Let’s go. You need to rest,” his voice had taken on the specific tone he had dubbed his _leader voice_. 

“Sorry,” he said, blinking a couple more times before stepping out of the way and letting Shinwon past. Shinwon, who now looked worried about him because he’d spaced out. He’d probably have to come up with an excuse for why he’d been acting so weird later, but for the moment they were in the clear. 

They spent the car ride back to their dorm in silence. The driver had the air conditioner on full blast, and it was enough to make Hyunggu shiver in his clothes. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have working air, but now it was too much. Hui wasn’t much better as he was clad in a tank top and shorts, practically curling into Hyunggu despite the fact that they were both sweaty, but neither of them had the heart to ask the driver to turn down the air. 

When they got out of the car, Hyunggu sighed. Even if it was cold, he wasn’t ready to _stand_ and _walk_ again. It didn’t matter, because Hui was grabbing him by the wrist, giving the driver a quick thanks before pulling him into the building. Hyunggu was quiet as they walked up to their dorm, and then when they pressed into the living room, he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. They’d just run into Shinwon, so obviously he wasn’t there, but there was no sign of Hongseok being home either. For the first time in ages, they actually had the dorm to themselves. Normally Hyunggu might have suggested spending the time tangled in each other whether it was in his room or Hui’s, and even the thought of it was enough to make arousal pool in his stomach, but he was too damn tired to put effort into anything else. It was rare that his exhaustion won out, and he was almost impressed by it. He made his way down the hallway, dropping the bag in his room before reaching into his drawer to grab a clean set of lounge clothes. He could hear Hui in the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

When he made his way in there, Hui already had dropped his dirty clothes in a heap on the floor, standing under the stream of the water with his head tilted back and his lips parted in a sigh. “Hyunggu, get in here right now. This water pressure is to die for,” he said. Hyunggu didn’t need to be told twice, and he set his clean clothes on the counter in a neat pile before stripping his dirty ones off and tossing them in the corner. The water was warm, but it felt refreshing against his skin, and as Hui stepped to the side to give him room, he sighed. The water was hitting his back in just the right spot and although he knew he’d still be sore as hell in the morning, he was in pure bliss for the moment. 

Hui reached around him, pouring some shampoo into his hands, and then he was reaching up, lathering it through Hyunggu’s hair. Nice didn’t feel like an adequate enough word to describe how it felt, but it was the only word Hyunggu could think of as he moaned softly. Hui laughed, continuing to lather it in until he was satisfied. Hyunggu leaned his head back under the water, letting it wash all of the bubbles out and watching as Hui lathered shampoo into his own hair. He was beautiful, even if they’d both been messes for the entire day. Hyunggu didn’t care. He was still beautiful and he always had been. 

They swapped places so that Hui could rinse the shampoo from his hair, and Hyunggu took the opportunity to run some conditioner through his hair. He had to shake the bottle a few times because they were almost out, but he managed to get enough out. He passed the bottle to Hui as they swapped places again, watching the way he pouted as he attempted to get the last bit of conditioner out of the bottle. Then, he was stepping under the stream of water with Hyunggu, standing very close to him. “Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi,” Hyunggu said back. He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and Hui made a happy noise. “Thank you,” he said as he broke the kiss.

“For what?”

“For today. For being you. I dunno. I’m just happy I have you,” he said. At that, Hui’s face broke into a grin.

“Then you’re welcome, baby. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too,” Hyunggu said. Maybe they’d have to wake up again and spend the day rehearsing, but Hyunggu was glad that Hui had stolen him away for the moment. With Hui at his side, he felt like he could do anything. 

From his bag in his room, his phone screen lit up with a message.

**\- pls tell me the condom in here isn’t from y’all….**

**Author's Note:**

> shinwon defs texted kino knowing full well it was them,, also he was defs lookin at them weird bc he is pining for them both but u didn't hear it from me :P  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/HUIW0NKI)


End file.
